


Another Chance, For Us

by Roannieeeee



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Severus Snape, Nice Severus Snape, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, smitten Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Dan meets the one that gives him another chance in love.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Harry Potter
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Another Chance, For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MybestfriendisaCinnamonroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MybestfriendisaCinnamonroll/gifts).



> I do not want to offend anyone, and so I am very, very sorry if I offend you somehow. 
> 
> Everything is fictional. If they coincide with anything, it is unintentional. 
> 
> PS. No magic. Hogwarts is just a school for muggles. 
> 
> I do not own anything.
> 
> ps. This is for you, Ant. I hope we become good friends.  
> pps. Blaise has been friends with the Golden Trio since they were 12.

He didn't even hear what she said, for he was too busy staring at the gorgeous emerald eyed Raven in front of him. Her hair was dark, dark as a starless night. Her eyes glittered in the lowlights of the LAPD building, making them look more gem like than what he thought was possible. Her hands were clasped in front of her grey, knee length shirtdress. She held the posture and etiquette of a noble Lady, and Dan knew that she was probably raised as one. 

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. If you could please repeat that?" He asked, his mind snapping back to reality when a delicate hand was waved in front of his face. He inwardly smacked himself when he saw the small smirk on her pink lips, no doubt about the way he checked her out. 

"I was saying that I have information about a case you're currently working on? You are Detective Espinoza, yes?" The beauty asked, a giggle hidden in her British accent. Her question threw him for a loop. He did not expect that question, at all. 

"Yes, I am he. Please call me Dan. Would you mind following me to an office? Both of you, actually." He asked, finally noticing the handsome black man with blue-violet eyes in a grey suit behind her. He felt his soul deflate at the idea that the Lady was taken and with someone. Shaking his head quickly clearing his desk and pulling a bunch of folders to take with him. 

"Of course, Detective. Lead the way." She said, a soft, warm smile on her lips. 

* * *

"For the record, I would need your name. Since there is two of you, I would also the relationship between the two of you." Dan said, ignoring the pinch of pain that he felt. 

"I am Helenia Aquarius Potter-Black, and this is my bodyguard, close friend and confidant, Blaise Zabini." Her words made Dan freeze as he was writing things down. 

Helenia Potter-Black? _The_ Helenia Potter-Black? The Duchess of Ravenshill? The most charitable, the youngest duchess, the most sought after bachelorette?

Thoughts whirled in Dan's mind, as to why would she have information about his case. 

Especially since his case is about a possible serial killing of four.

"I see the need for a bodyguard, Lady Potter-Black." Dan commented nonchalantly as he continued to write. 

"Oh no, I'm not a need, Detective Espinoza. Helen is more than capable of taking care of herself. It was just my turn to make sure she does not do something reckless." Blaise said, smirking at the way the noble lady rolled her eyes fondly. 

"According to my closest friends, trouble always finds me, so one of them is always with me. If I'm in Britain, it's my friend Hermione and her twin mates. If I'm in Scotland, it's my friend Luna and her soulmate. If I'm in Wales, It's Ronald and his soulmate. Blaise, is, apparently, in charge with my international travels. Please, call me Helen." Helen said, pouting at her close friend. Dan couldn't help but laugh at her extremely put out look. 

"Well, before we get too distracted, we should discuss why you came here today. What information do you have for this case?" Dan asked, putting his serious face on. 

"Before that, do all the victims have this snake and skull tattoo on their inner left forearm?" Helenia asked, passing over a piece of paper that had a drawing. 

The very drawing that was hidden in his case folder and the knowledge of the public. 

"Yes, they do. How do you know that?" Dan asked, dumbfounded. 

"Back in the 90s and early 2000s, there was a supremacist that wanted to enslave the lower class. His high ranking men had that very tattoo on their left forearms, tattooed by their leader himself. Some of the highest ranking members escaped, and we have been hunting them since. There were only five left, until we received information from the FBI that you stumbled upon a crime scene with 4 deceased, weird snake and skull tattoos on their forearms. I had been sent to identify them, and the FBI told me that I can find them if I find you." Helen said. 

Dan wanted to ask, to doubt, but her eyes held nothing but truth and anger. Truth in her statement, and anger to the supremacists. Instead, he pushed a folder towards her, filled with photographs of the victims. The photos had no names, just the faces of the deceased. Helen opened them up and spread them around, her eyes full of relief as she moved her eyes from photo to photo.

"Yes, these are four of the remaining ones. The blond is Antonin Dolohov, a well known spy in the ranks. The twins are Rabastan and Rodolphus LeStrange, and they are the most brutal and efficient of the ranks. The only female is the most deranged, and Rodolphus' wife, Bellatrix LeStrange, nee Black. She is also, quite unfortunately, my aunt. The one that is not here is Fenrir Greyback, the most disgusting of all of them, known for playing with his victims in all ways possible before ending their life. He is, unfortunately, the only one alive left." Dan looked queasy yet relieved. Queasy as to what she had to go through to know them, but relieved knowing that at least, these people would not hurt anyone anymore.

Well, aside from the most disgusting one. 

"Do you have any idea as to who could've killed them? Someone that could be close to them?" Dan asked. Both Blaise and Helen scoffed at his question. 

"Oh quite a lot wanted to get their hands on them. I certainly do. Do I know any that had the ability to track and kill them? Only three, and how they died would narrow it down." Helen said, making Dan blink. 

"I am supposed to go and check the autopsy today. I could take you, but I need to go and ask for clearance so you'd be allowed. Please wait here while I do that." Dan said, pulling his phone out to make a few calls. 

* * *

He got back to Blaise and Helen arguing.

"-cannot be near him. You know that!" 

"That bastard killed Aunt Remi. I have to make sure he ends up dead, with my own eyes. For Uncle Sirius. You know that, Blaise. Uncle has suffered enough!" Helena snapped back. Dan walked in and spoke to break up their argument before it gets even worse. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we can go now. You both have been given clearance." 

Helen and Blaise glared at each other before Helen turned around and walked away first, following Dan closely. 

They talked throughout the ride to the lab, the conversation flowing smoothly, much to the confusion of one Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar. The couple had never seen Dan talk to a female so easily. Heck, Dan had stuttered when he first spoke to Chloe! To see him speak to a female -a lady of nobility no less- so comfortably was shocking. 

* * *

The examiner was oddly gleeful when they arrived to the lab to retrieve the results of the autopsy. It was as if she was extremely pleased at the bodies she had just examined. 

Well, she was gleeful until she saw the duchess walk in. 

"Oh my, Duchess Potter-Black, I am honoured to be in your presence. I had never gotten the chance to thank you." The examiner said, much to the confusion of the others. 

"Thank me? Whatever for, Ms..." Helen trailed off, as she didn't know the examiner's name. She looked familiar, but she could not place her with a name. 

"Creevey. Mrs. Daisy Creevey. I'm American, but my husband is British. We sent our Boys to Hogwarts. You saved them from the attack, and I truly, have not had the chance to and can never thank you enough for that." Daisy said, nearly choking in her own tears. Recognition lit up in Helen's eyes. 

"Ah, you're Dennis and Colin's mother. It was my pleasure and duty to save the children. You had raised such wonderful boys." Helen said, smiling warmly at the examiner. 

It took a while, but they finally had the results of the autopsy from the now extremely cheery examiner. 

"We found no lacerations on them anywhere. We didn't find holes or broken bones either, so we did it chemical check. Through that, we determined that the cause of death was toxic poisining. We found extremely high doses of the toxin Ricin in them, and we surmised that it had been ingested as powder with water. The specific Ricin we found in their system js the very same Ricin found in-" 

"Castor beans." Helen said, to which the examiner nodded. Helen closed her eyes while Blaise stifled a gasp. 

"I know where your killer is. I also know where the next body will be." Helen said, leaning onto Blaise as if she was exhausted, her eyes haunted by pain. 

"And where is it, Helen?" Dan asked in a very soft voice that Chloe has never heard of before. 

Not even when he used to rock their child, Trixie. 

"The Evans beach house in Manhattan Beach." Helen said, pulling out her phone to call a few people. Blaise just looked at her in the saddest expression any of them had seen. 

"She has lost so many people due to this group of supremacists. We all did. Now, she's about to lose one more." Blaise said, walking away, the rest of their group following, after thanking the examiner, of course.

* * *

The beach house was beautiful, with its cream walls and cozy atmosphere. 

Even Lucifer himself couldn't help but admire the beauty of the beach house. 

The cops walked in, armed and suited up. Gas masks too, in case something such as poisonous gas is released. 

Inside they found two bodies. One dead, frothing at the mouth. The other, barely alive, bleeding to death on the couch he was laying on, a framed photograph in his hands. 

The cops had demanded the living man to put his hands up, despite the man being extremely pale due to blood loss. 

Helen walked in, Dan and the LA Chief of Police behind her. Her eyes zeroed in to the body on the couch and her body shook as an effort to keep her sobs in, tears freely flowing down her face. 

"Uncle Severus...why?" She asked, moving towards the couch and kneeling right at the side of it. Her adoptive uncle was too nearly gone, she knew that. 

"Ni...nia? I did...i did it. I avenged your...your mum.. and...and Remi.." the male, Severus, choked out, blood spilling down the side of his lips.

"Yes. You did, Uncle Sev. But why?" Helen asked, her dainty hands clasping Severus' left hand. 

"I...had to. Your mum..Lil...Lily, and Remi... my best friends...sisters... I had to... I'm tired, Nia... and...and cold.." Severus slowly rasped out, his eyes drifting closed slowly. 

"Thank you, Uncle Sev... You...you can sleep now, Uncle Sev. You're okay, you're okay." Helen said, her sobs slowly racking her body. 

"I..i love you, Ni...a. Take...care of you..rself." Severus said, squeezing Helen's hand one last time, before falling limp. 

Her sobs finally hit her full force as she held the limp hand of her uncle. The cops that had stayed to watch the scene couldn't help but feel as if their heart was ripped our of their chests. Her sobs were full of pain, of suffering, it was gut wrenching. 

* * *

By the time they came to take the bodies away, the only remnant of her breakdown was her reddish eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asked her, wanting nothing more but to wrap his arms around her comfortingly. 

"No, not really. But I will be." Helen said, sending him a sad smile. Not able to hold back anymore, he reached out and held her hand, squeezing it comfortably. He didn't want to do something that would distress her or make her feel disrespected, so he decided that squeezing her hand would be his best bet. 

As soon as their hands touched, a soft glow eveloped both of them, their soulmate marks glowing brighter than the rest. 

They blinked at their hands, before smiling at each other softly, ignoring the stares they got from the others. 

"You're my soulmate." Dan said. 

"And you're mine." Helen replied. 

* * *

"I...i know now is not the time but I...I want to get to know you more. Next time you want to come across the pond that is.." Dan said, figeting on his fingers. They are currently in the Airport. Her flight back was in half an hour, and Dan was at a loss of what to do. 

It had been a week since they found out they were mates, and they had been too busy to actually do anything about it. 

"Memories of LA is too fresh for me at the moment, It'll take me some time to be able to step foot here. However, you're welcome to visit the UK on your next free time, or we can go somewhere in the US. Just...not LA. In the meantime, long distance calls would work, will it not?" She said, smiling at him. 

"Yeah... That sounds good." Dan said, before they got interrupted by the calling of her flight. 

"So... Is this goodbye?" Dan asked. 

"No... This is see you later." Helen replied, giving his cheek a kiss before walking away, leaving a deliriously happy and frozen detective in the middle of the lobby. 

When he emptied his pockets later, he found a piece of paper with her contact information, and it left a permanent smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the time her plane landed in the UK, news of her finding her soulmate and her kiss on his cheek had been spread around by the tabloids. 
> 
> Helen usually would've been annoyed. 
> 
> But she was too focused on the events of the past week to care.
> 
> The next time they went across the pond, Blaise found himself being snogged by one devilishly sexy Mazikeen after they glowed brightly.


End file.
